


Star Trek: Future Impaired

by Rossorat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Original Fiction, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossorat/pseuds/Rossorat
Summary: Set 30 years after the events of Star Trek: Nemesis and the Voyager finale. This story follows a new crew aboard an old starship (USS Sheffield) on a trip through time to protect the future from a drastic change.





	Star Trek: Future Impaired

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fan fiction and the first piece of creative writing I have done in a long time. To whoever is reading this story, thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Captain Thomas Rattbur stared out of the window into the inky black, twinkling backdrop of space. “Captain’s Personal Log, Stardate 56647.3 or to use Earth’s calendar it’s the 8th of September 2407. Today marks the sixty sixth day of the USS Sheffield’s assignment to patrolling the border between Federation and open space. As of yet there is nothing to report as usual. I suppose I should be happy about that however I unfortunately cannot help but wish for a little excitement on this assignment after sixty five days of chasing comets and Photon flashes. Computer end log.” Captain Rattbur walked out of his quarters and started walking to the bridge.

The USS Sheffield was a thirty year old Akira class starship. One of the few remnants left from the Dominion War. She’d recently undergone a major refit to update her to Starfleet’s current technology to prepare for the border patrol assignment.

The turbolift doors opened on the bridge and the Captain walked onto the bridge and into a familiar sound. The sound of an argument between his senior officers and best friends, Andorian Security Chief and First Officer Hauk and Joined Trill Chief Engineer Lieutenant Reyals. “Are my senior officers arguing? Someone mark the date and time in the ships log.” He sarcastically remarked as he wandered past them and walked to the communication station. “What is it today?” He asked the com officer, Lieutenant T’Fon, a Vulcan. “I do not know sir, this pointless exchange occurred before I arrived on the bridge.” She responded. As he moved towards the captain’s chair he sarcastically said to the arguing officers “As entertaining as it is to watch you two fight I would like the morning reports.” Commander Hauk handed Rattbur a PADD, “Security has nothing to report but I have the sensor sweeps from last night.” “Twenty two particles of space dust per cubic metre, five ultraviolet radiation spikes and a class three comet. Well that’s very interesting. He said very sarcastically. “What about Engineering?” Lieutenant Reyals handed him another PADD “Very little Captain, there was a slight discrepancy in the antimatter intake but it’s been fixed.” Captain Rattbur sighed, “Very well. Report to your stations gentlemen.”

The computer started incessantly beeping. “What the hell is that?” thought Hauk checking the sensor screen. “Captain, there is a blip on the sensors.” “I could do with some more detail, Commander.” Said the Captain rising from the chair. “At this range I can’t give you anymore sir, all I know is there is a blip on the sensors and it seems to have originated in Federation territory.” The Captain thought for a moment. “ How close do we need to get for a more accurate reading,” Rattbur asked Hauk. “At its current velocity I can give you a better reading in a few minutes.” Captain Rattbur started to dispense orders to the crew. “Yellow alert, raise shields. Hold our position for now. Commander, boost the sensor range with the deflector and report when you have more information. Captain Rattbur returned to the captain’s chair. “Coming through now sir, it appears to be a chroniton wave.” Then the Science Officer spoke up, “I’ve run some calculations on the curvature of the wave and its expansion rate and I estimate it originated from the Sol system.” The Captain looked on puzzled. “Helm take us away from the wave, maximum warp!” The Sheffield turned around and in a flash of light jumped to warp speed. “Engineering to bridge!” Chief Reyals yelled through the comm system. The Captain tapped his comm badge. “What is it, Reyals?” “Sir, we’re pushing warp 9.8 but the wave is still gaining on us! We cannot outpace it!” The Chief yelled down the comm. “I need options Chief! Can she go any faster?” The Captain queried. “Are you being serious Sir?” The Chief yelled back. “At 9.8 we’re red lining! I can’t bend the laws of physics any more than the warp drive is doing right now!” The Captain looked angrily at the sensor screen. “Captain, there is a singu...” A flash of brilliant white light enveloped the ship.

The bridge was silent and pitch black. The power and lights came back just as suddenly as they had gone. Captain Rattbur groaned as he woke up. “Who’s dead? Make a noise.” A large collection of groans arose from the bridge crew. Hauk stood up from the floor by the security station and pressed his hand to his head. A bloodstain formed on his head and hand. The Captain spotted the enormous cut on Hauk’s forehead and rushed over to the emergency med kit and pulled out the Dermal Regenerator. As Rattbur dashed over to Hauk he asked, “What the hell happened there?” The Captain ran the Regenerator over Hauk’s cut as Hauk responded, “I have no idea Tom.” The helm officer grabbed the helm and dragged herself up, “As I tried to say before the light explosion,” She sarcastically remarked, “A singularity just randomly opened up directly ahead of us.” The Captain looked to her. “Well why didn’t you take us out of warp or change course?” He asked. “I tried sir, but it just pulled us straight in. I couldn’t react in time.” She whispered. “It’s alright.” The Captain whispered to her. “Status report people.” The Captain yelled. “The comm is down as are the internal sensors.” Commander Hauk responded. “Same story with helm control, Captain.” The helm officer responded. Captain Rattbur looked around the bridge, thought for a minute and started giving orders. “Right, if the comms out we have to assume everyone outside the bridge is dead. Helm, work on restoring helm control. Commander, try and restore the internal sensors and I’ll help Lieutenant T’Fon repair the communication system.”

Meanwhile in Engineering, Lieutenant Reyals pulled himself from the floor and roared in pain, the violent motions from passing through the singularity had thrown him against the warp core. “I need to visit Sick Bay.” He thought to himself. “Is anyone hurt?” He yelled out. A voice yelled back. “Odd bumps and bruises and that’s it sir.” The Lieutenant tapped his comm badge. “Engineering to Bridge.” Tap, “Lieutenant Reyals to Bridge.” Tap, “Thomas!” An engineer walks up to him. “That’s not going to work Sir. Internal communication has been down since we woke up.” He sternly replied. “Well get to work on it then!” “Aye Sir.” Reyals thought for a moment and spoke to the whole team. “Until we re-establish comms we have to assume everyone outside Engineering is dead. Everyone, split up into four teams: Team one will perform repairs on the internal sensor system, team two will restore the communication system and hope we’re just being presumptuous about everyone else being dead. Team three will get the propulsion systems functioning and team four, I want Bridge Controls routed here incase we’re right and everyone else is dead. Let’s get to it people!”

The situation was slowly improving on the bridge. “Sir someone is trying to reroute Bridge Controls to Engineering.” The Captain looked hopeful. “Are the internal sensors working? Do we know who’s trying to take control?” The Commander rose from under the Security Station. “Checking now Sir. Yes! Everyone in Engineering is alive! I’m checking the rest of the ship, no fatalities, several crewmembers injured.” Captain Rattbur sighed in relief. “Contact Sick Bay, tell them to prepare for multiple casualties.” He tapped his comm badge. “Engineering come in.” “Reyals here Sir. Thank god your alive.” “I feel the same Reyals. Now do we have any idea where the hell we are.” “Well Sir it looks like everything is coming back on so we should be informed soon.”

“Commander, do you have anything from the sensors?” Commander Hauk looked at the sensor screen. “Getting it through now Sir. We are in a singular star solar system, eight planets, the third planet is M class. We were thrown out of the singularity just outside of the orbit of the third planet’s moon.” Captain Rattbur looked ahead puzzled. “Chroniton wave, Sol system. We can’t have.” He mumbled to himself trying to piece the puzzle together. He turned to Commander Hauk. “Commander, scan the third planet. Give me all the information you can.” Commander Hauk gave Captain Rattbur a confused look. “Aye Sir. High population for its size. Post industrial, pre warp. Large quantity of satellites and several space stations in its orbit. Hold on a minute. Sir, this is...” “I know.” The Captain whispered to the Commander. “I’m working a theory, Commander. Scan the planets environment for nuclear radiation.” Commander Hauk nods at the Captain and scans the planet. “Several patches of radiation over the American Continent, one large zone over Russia and one zone over Japan.” The rest of the bridge crew turns to the Captain and Commander shocked and confused. With apprehension in her voice the Helm Officer spoke. “Are you two saying this is Earth?” “We are Lieutenant. The question is where the hell in Earth’s history are we? Now if I’m remembering old Earth history correctly the zone in Japan should be Hiroshima, Russia would be Chernobyl and America would be the old nuclear testing grounds.” The Commander nodded. “I think you’re correct sir but now the question is why have we come here?” “Wait!” The Captain yelled. “If this is pre warp Earth and there is so little radiation in the atmosphere then this is before World War Three. We need to hide from their satellites. Commander you said we’re outside the Moon’s orbit, yes?” “We are, Sir.” “The dark side of it by any chance.” “Yes Sir.” “Oh thank god! Helm, move us into the Moon’s orbit and keep us on the dark side, that should hide us.” With a few presses of the helm the Sheffield moved into the orbit of the Moon. “Okay, Comm, try and link us to one of the satellites in Earth’s orbit.” Lieutenant T’Fon started to link to the satellites when she saw an unexplained message in the system. “Captain, we have a encoded Starfleet message in the system.” Captain Rattbur stared quizzically at her. “That’s not possible in this time Lieutenant, by this point in history Humans have only sent manned spacecraft as far as the moon.” The Lieutenant shot an aggravated look at the Captain. “It’s not from this time. Sir!” “Then where is it from Lieutenant?” “It has a time code on it Sir. Huh, interesting. Assuming we’ve travelled back to 21st century then this message came from... That can’t be right! A thousand years from now, Sir?” Everyone on the bridge looked confused. “That would be the 31st century. Why are we getting messages from the 31st century? Decrypt the message Lieutenant.” The Captain moved to the Captain’s chair and tried to figure out what was happening. “I think I have the message Sir. Whoever wrote this was in a rush!” The message read: No time. Past manipulated. Future impaired. Restore history. Chronos.

“The hell is Chronos supposed to mean? Is that a person or a ship?” The Helm officer asked. “I think Chronos was the God of time in the religion of the Ancient Greeks several thousand years ago.” Commander Hauk responded. “People, the bigger issue at hand is, what manipulation is that message talking about?” The Captain pointed out. “Lieutenant have you linked us to one of the satellites?” “Yes Sir!” “Very good. Give me the exact Earth date. Let’s try and find what’s wrong!” The Lieutenant typed at the console and looked to the Captain. “September 16 2025, Sir?” The crew looked at each other puzzled trying to figure out the significance of the date. “This is less than a year before the start of the third world war but I can’t think of any meaningful events that happened on this day.” The Captain remarked. “Commander?” The Commander searched the ship’s database for any information. “Nothing Sir. According to the historical database there is no event on this day that would impact the future in a significant way.” The Helm Officer turned to look at the Captain. “Sir I believe it is safe to assume that a new and significant event was set in motion.” The Captain nodded. “I agree Lieutenant. Comm, inform the crew of what has happened to us then use our satellite link to connect to the Earth’s media systems; Internet, News broadcasts, everything we can access and have the entire crew search for events that are out of place!”

Captain Rattbur sat at the desk in his Ready Room with a Raktajino in his hands staring at his computer terminal which was playing the news. The Ready Room door chimed. “Come!” He loudly spoke. The door opened and Commander Hauk walked in. “How’s the search going for you Tom?” He asked. The Captain put down his Raktajino, rubbed his eyes and loudly groaned. “I’ve scoured several hours of news programing and found nothing so far. There is the occasional bit about the anniversary of the Sanctuary Districts being shut down and pieces on global business but nothing to indicate a change in history!” He said with agitation in his voice. “How’s the research for the rest of the crew?” Commander Hauk raised his PADD and started to read from it. “Celebrations of the Sanctuary District shutdown anniversary, some political tension and other topics not really of note to our situation.” Captain Rattbur rose from his desk and walked to the window looking out at the Moon and let out a small laugh. “What is it Captain?” Rattbur turns to Hauk and says “It’s just fascinating seeing the Moon before it was colonized. I remember when I was young my parents took me to New Berlin and when the sunrise day came we hiked out to the Apollo 11 landing site and watched the sunrise come. Wonderful day!” He said nostalgically. In that moment a broadcast came through the terminal on the desk. “Breaking News, Iraq has become the second country to sign the new Global Peace Treaty following America!” Captain Rattbur and Commander Hauk gave each other a look of shock and confusion. Captain Rattbur tapped his Comm Badge. “All department heads report to the Briefing Room now!”

The Briefing Room monitor was playing the news. “China has now become the forty seventh country to sign the Global Peace Treaty!” Captain Rattbur hits a control on the desk and shuts off the monitor. “Well I think we found the reason we were sent back.” Chief Engineer Reyals remarked. Captain Rattbur rubbed his hands against his head. “This is a major problem people. Earth isn’t supposed to have a Global Peace Treaty until after World War Three.” The Commander looked at the dread in the Captain’s face. “What is the problem with this? Surely this is a better situation for Humanity. I mean a peace treaty before the third world war will save six hundred million lives if I remember correctly.” The Human officers glanced at each other and the Chief Medical Officer looked to Commander Hauk and spoke. “That’s the issue. This change to history is a genius move by whoever did it!” The Commander looked confused. “Why?” “Because Commander, if there is true peace on Earth then all the countries will disarm their nuclear weapons. Without the weapons Doctor Cochrane will never have the nuclear missile he turns into the first warp ship. Which means the Vulcans will never make contact with Earth because of Humanity’s primitive nature. Humans will never move beyond the Sol system. Humanity will be vulnerable and alone against all the threats in the galaxy!” The Captain explained to everyone. “But why is it a genius move Captain?” Captain Rattbur sighed. “Six hundred million lives! That’s why Commander! Whoever has to fix history would have to live with the guilt of being partly responsible for the decimation of an eleventh of the entire Human Race!” Captain Rattbur rose from his chair and walked around the large table. “We must decide what we are going to do. Fixing this mistake will take the effort of the entire crew and I cannot in good conscience order all six hundred crewmembers to accept this responsibility and guilt. We must all agree to do this!”

Chief Engineer Reyals woke up. “Computer, time?” The Computer chimed. “The time is 2547 hours.” Reyals groaned as he rose from the bed. “Computer, locate Captain Rattbur.” The Computer chimed. “Captain Rattbur is in Holodeck One.” Reyals pinned his Comm Badge to his shirt and started walking to the Holodeck. The corridors of the Sheffield were unsettlingly quiet and empty as it always was when the night shift came around. But it was worse this time. He arrived at the Holodeck and beeped the door. There was no response. Reyals typed in a passcode and opened the Holodeck. The program was unusual. It looked like a city on Earth but the city was being reclaimed by nature. Trees wrapped around buildings, grass growing through broken pavement, structures had collapsed. Reyals looked around and saw the Captain. Without turning around Rattbur knew he was there. “You couldn’t sleep either, Reyals?” Reyals walked up to him. “No Tom, this whole situation has me unsettled and I felt like I needed to talk. Why are you up?” Thomas started walking through the program and let out a loud, tormented sigh. “Horrid nightmare! I was walking through a town and there was suddenly a swarm of mutated humans chasing me. Flesh melting off the bone and they attacked me, screaming it was my fault!” Thomas placed his face into his hand and a tear rolled down his face. He wiped the tear away and sighed. “I’m lost, I don’t know what the right thing to do is? Can I justify the genocide of six hundred million people to save the future we know?” He groaned and sat down on the holo-floor and sadly murmured. “I feel like I’m trying to hold the world on my shoulders.” Reyals placed his hand on Thomas’s shoulder and sat next to him. “Listen, this is hard. But you said it yourself, there are six hundred people on this ship to help make the decision. They will help you shoulder this burden! You’re not alone Tom.” Thomas stood up and looked to Reyals. “Thank you for this. Uh, tell me, do your previous hosts have anything to say about this whole ordeal?” Reyals rubbed his stomach. “No! They’re being unnaturally quiet!” Thomas sighed and whispered “Damn!” He looked to Reyals “It’s late, we should both go to bed. Even if that’s just staring at the ceiling for a few hours. Computer, end program.” They walked to the doors of the Holodeck and said good night as they split off to their quarters.

Morning came and the senior officers met in the Briefing Room. “So what is the verdict from the crew?” Commander Hauk looked to the Captain. “There was hesitation, Sir. But everyone has come to the agreement. We have to fix this mistake no matter what that means we must do!”

The Holodeck was filled with the senior officers and several crew as the Lieutenant T’Fon stood in front of them and started speaking “Through monitoring Earth’s communication network we have determined that all one hundred and ninety five countries have signed the Peace Treaty and we have learned that there will be a celebration at the White House tomorrow night commemorating this momentous event. Which is where our plan comes into play.” Captain Rattbur stood up and ushered the Lieutenant to sit down. “Thank you Lieutenant.” He called out to the Holodeck to produce an image of the White House. “Now our plan is to send down an away team of five. This away team will consist of myself, Chief Reyals, Lieutenant T’Fon and Security Ensigns Jack and Emma. The five of us will disguise ourselves as catering staff for the event and split off into two teams. Chief Reyals and Ensign Emma will make Team One and then Team Two will be the Lieutenant, myself and Ensign Jack. The job of Team One will be to locate and acquire the completed Peace Treaty. Once the Treaty has been reported stolen Team Two will then spread the seeds of doubt into the Diplomats and Leaders at the celebration which hopefully will push Humanity back onto the path that leads to our future.” The Captain checked the time. “We have twenty seven Earth hours to prepare for our mission so unless anyone has questions I suggest we get prepared. Dismissed!” As everyone left Captain Rattbur stood remorsefully thinking about the horrific events to come from these actions. “Sir.” Rattbur turned to see Reyals stood with him. “We have an issue. The Humans are observing the stars and even scanning space. Even with their primitive technology they may be able to detect transporter activity. We can’t risk the transporter.” Captain Rattbur sighed “Shit! Have your people rig a shuttle’s shields to hide from their sensor equipment.” Reyals nodded. “It’ll be ready before we go.” As Reyals walked to the exit the Captain called to him. “Don’t forget to visit Sick Bay and have the Doctor cover those spots down your sides.” “On it, Sir!”

The two infiltration teams met in the Mass Replication Room and started to gather their equipment. “Computer, five 21st century serving staff uniforms and two 21st century civilian outfits!” The Captain requested. Lieutenant T’Fon looked to him confused. “Seven outfits? I thought we were only sending five people down?” Captain Rattbur looked to her and said, “We were supposed to. But the Chief has told me we can’t risk using the transporters so instead we’re using a Shuttle and need another two security personnel to keep it from being seen by civilians!” Chief Reyals handed out Smartphones to the group. “According to Earth’s Cultural Database, by this point in the 21st century, Humans were using these so I had one of my teams whip them up. Fascinating pieces of technology. Not that dissimilar in concept to our PADDs.” “Alright Chief but why are giving them to us?” Captain Rattbur asked. “These are specially designed, Captain. We’ve replaced the internal technology with the basic Tricorder and Communicator circuits so we can scan for the Peace Treaty and contact the Sheffield without raising suspicions.” The Captain nodded at Reyals. “Good work Chief. Everyone go get dressed for the mission and report to the Armoury before we head down.” Once everyone had left the Captain made another request to the Replicator. “One matchbox.” The matchbox materialised and Captain Rattbur picked it up and sighed with regret before leaving.

Captain Rattbur picked up 7 palm sized Phasers and handed them to the teams. “These have been locked to Stun. Use them only if it’s necessary, otherwise hide them in your pockets.” Everyone placed the Phasers into their pockets and walked out to the Shuttlebay. “A moment my team. When the treaty team has acquired the Peace Treaty we must turn the leaders of the countries against each other but remember, the third world war was the Eastern Coalition against the western world. Don’t turn the eastern countries against each other or we may damage history more than it already has been!”

The seven crewmembers climbed into the Shuttle and prepared to go down to Earth. “Chief, are the shield adjustments complete?” Lieutenant Reyals turned to Captain Rattbur. “Aye Sir, any sensory technology they have should show us as some space dust. So we’re hidden unless some Human looks out of a space station window. But hopefully we’re going to fly down to Earth too fast to be seen for long.” “Good work Chief! Take us out, raise the shields and take us to the ground at full impulse.” The Shuttle gently passed through the Shuttlebay forcefield, flew around the Moon and flew to the ground like a cruise missile.

The Shuttle slowed down to land “Set us down in East Potomac Park.” Captain Rattbur looked to the crew. “Alright people, we will be landing soon. Make sure you are ready!” The Shuttle landed, hidden in the tree line. “We all have our tasks. Security, stay and guard the Shuttle. Teams One and Two, let’s go.”

The teams walked through Washington towards the White House and Captain Rattbur looked around in awe. As they rounded the corner to the White House the Captain spoke. “Oh wow!” Reyals looked at him confused. “What is it, Sir?” The Captain turned to face the group. “Sorry. It’s just astounding to look at! I’ve only ever seen Washington DC or the White House in Holodeck recreations cause the capital cities of the world were or rather will be decimated by the war.” The Captain chuckles. “The recreations do not do it justice.” The group approached the workers entrance to the White House and were stopped by security. “ID?” Captain Rattbur gestured to his team to stop and reached into his pocket to grab the ID they had created for the mission. As the hulking security officer checked the ID he started looking suspicious of the team and Security Officer Emma reached into her pocket to grab her Phaser, Chief Reyals spotted this and grabbed her arm and gently shook his head. The White House security man grunted. “Very good. Get inside and get to work!” They walked into the building and Captain Rattbur turned to Emma and angrily whispered to her. “What the hell did you think you’re doing? You are lucky he didn’t see that or you would have screwed the mission! He would have called for the rest of security and we would have lost valuable 25th century tech to these apes! Only use them when necessary!” He calmed down and spoke to the others “We all have our assignments. Everyone come and grab a serving tray. Team One, work in the Celebration Hall with us for five minutes and then go look for the treaty.” Everyone nodded and they walked to the kitchen and each grabbed a serving tray.

Team One left the Celebration Hall after five minutes of working and proceeded into the corridors. Chief Reyals and Security Officer Emma pulled out their Tricorder-phones and started scanning for the document. They both raised the Tricorder-phones up to the ceiling and Reyals sighed. “Dammit! It’s on the next floor up!” Ensign Emma looked to Reyals. “I’m registering three guards outside the room it’s in. How we going to get past them?” They started walking towards the room and thought. As they reached the second floor Reyals nodded. “Okay, Emma you tell them you have seen someone doing suspicious things and try to lure at least one away. Once you get out of sight, stun them and then come back to the room and help me deal with the other two.” Emma nodded. Reyals hid around the corner and Emma walked to the guards. “Help! Someone downstairs is carrying a suspicious item. I think it might be a bomb.” One guard left the door and started walking with Emma. As they turned the corner she pulled out her Phaser, buried it into the guard’s chest and fired. The other two guards turned to react to the shot and Reyals shot the nearest one to him as Emma turned the corner and shot the other. Reyals looked around. “Hope no one downstairs heard that!” He whispered as he took the door keys and unlocked the room. They entered the room and located the treaty. “Ensign, you grab a briefcase, I’ll get the treaty.” The treaty was locked behind a security case with an alarm. Ensign Emma set the briefcase down, opened. “Here Sir!” Reyals looked to her. “Be ready to run!” Reyals fired his Phaser into the lock, melting it, stuffed the treaty into the briefcase and closed it. They bolted out of the room and out the White House door narrowly avoiding the guards reacting to the alarm.

Back in the Celebration Hall, everyone had heard the alarm go off and Lieutenant T’Fon walked over to Captain Rattbur. “Is it time, Sir?” Captain Rattbur looked around the room and turned to speak to T’Fon. “There’s no need. Look.” T’Fon looked around with a hint of confusion. “What is it, Captain?” Captain Rattbur hung his head down. “They’re doing our job for us. They are turning against each other so easily.” Captain Rattbur looked down in disappointment. “Get Ensign Jack, Lieutenant. We’re leaving!”

Captain Rattbur, Lieutenant T’Fon and Ensign Jack walked through East Potomac Park and caught up with Chief Reyals and Ensign Emma. Chief Reyals tapped the Briefcase, “We were successful Tom.” The Captain gently took the briefcase from Reyals hand. “Not yet. It needs to be destroyed.” Rattbur opened the briefcase and took out the treaty. He placed it in a container from the Shuttle and hesitantly removed the matchbox he was carrying. Everyone stood around the container as Rattbur lit a match and looked down at the treaty, he hesitated to destroy it and only let go of the match just before it burned down to his fingers. The treaty lit up and started to disintegrate in the fire. Captain Rattbur stood up with tears forming in his eyes as he whispered. “What have I done?” Chief Reyals placed a hand on Captain Rattbur’s shoulder and whispered “What had to be done.” Captain Rattbur wiped away his tears and grabbed his Tricorder-phone. “Away Team to Commander Hauk.” He said, choked up. “Hauk here.” “Make the calculations for a Time Warp around the Sun and get us home.” He started walking to the Shuttle. As he stepped into it he turned to the rest of the team. “Let’s get the hell out of here!”


End file.
